Rock Lee and the Akatsuki
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "There's another with skin as soft as snow, lips as red as blood and eyes as black as ebony wood." AU one-sided Sasulee, one-sided Nejilee, one-sided Gaalee. Main pairing Itachi x Lee fairytale parody rated T for yaoi, rating may or may not go up later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sup guys.**

**Yeah another new one.**

**I felt like doing something big-ish, I dunno I feel like I'm losing steam on the Naruto fandom so I feel like other than the stories I've already posted, this'll be my last big story. After this I'm just going to finish what I have maybe put up a one shot every now and then but I don't think it'll be very often.**

**Anyway, enough of my brooding.**

**This is a Naruto fairy tail parody, I'm not going to say too much just yet so just read it. There are some more notes at the bottom but read the story first.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

"Mirror mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

The blonde said in a smooth sultry voice as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder with a dramatic flick of her head and her hand slid down on her chest to rest on her side.

A heavy sigh came from the silver mirror with the gold trim in front of her, before a clearly annoyed voice suddenly growled. "This again grandma? Don't you have anything better to do than stand here all day asking me to tell you you're pretty? This isn't even really what you look like anyway, so why bother?"

The queen's eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare, "Listen brat, I didn't ask you for any smartass remarks I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it. Now tell me, who is the fairest of them all?"

"Ugh," Tsunade could practically hear the mirror rolling it's eyes at her as it muttered something about old age making her senile before it spoke. "Fine! You are O.K?! You're the fairest of them all."

The blonde grinned as she rolled her shoulders back and stood up straight, making to turn and walk away, "That's all I needed to-"

"But you won't be for long."

The queen stopped dead in her tracks and froze, dense silence fell over the room until she turned back and walked towards the mirror and hissed.

"What?"

"There's another, with skin as soft as snow, lips as red as blood and eyes as black as ebony wood. He will come of age soon and once he does, he will be the fairest of them all." The mirror gave a snort, "Looks like you're screwed granny."

Tsunade's eyes filled with rage and her heart began to pound with fury as she glared at the mirror and screeched, "That's impossible! He can't be, he's supposed to be dead. I had the huntsman take care of him!"

"Apparently he didn't- Hey hey! Put me down you old hag!"

The mirror screeched when the queen suddenly grabbed it and started shaking the thing in a furious rage, "Pu-uh-uh-uh-uht me-me dahow-uh-uh-" Tsunade stopped shaking it as she glared at it while the mirror just whined in protest, "Jeeze grandma take it easy will ya."

"It can't be true. You're probably lying you little bastard!"

"Hey don't blame me just cause your little lap dog screwed up. You should've known something was up when he left the kingdom two days later."

Tsunade looked up in shock when she realised that the mirror was right, she should have known something was wrong when Kakashi suddenly started acting differently before he just as suddenly disappeared.

Kami, the heart he gave her must have been a fake. Was It even a human heart at all?

She's put so much effort into getting where she was, first seducing that sorry excuse for a weirdo freak of a king, then marrying that moron and duping him and the kingdom long enough to gain their trust before killing him.

Do you know how hard it is convincing thousands of village idiots that she was innocent of murder? These simpletons were surprisingly intelligent for a bunch of backwater villagers. But all in all things were going fine until her beloved husbands child turned seven and the mirror told her that he was destined to be the fairest of them all.

Naturally he had to go.

So Tsunade had her best man come in and take the child into the forest, kill him and bring back his heart and she honestly thought that he succeeded.

It's been eleven freakin years! Where has this kid been hiding all this time?!

"I've been asking you who was the fairest of them all, everyday twice a day for the passed eleven years and you're only telling me that the twerp is still alive now?!"

"You never asked, besides he only started coming into his looks a little while back. I gotta say though, he's turning into quite the looker. Hey I wouldn't mind reflecting on some of that, if you know what I mean."

Tsunade let out a screech of fury as she lifted the mirror above her head and made to smash it on the ground when she suddenly caught herself and took a deep breath, she went over the the wall and hung the mirror back in it's place making the object hiss in annoyance.

"Damn! So close."

There has to be a way to fix this, there's always a way. She just has to find it. She's worked way too hard to gain the title she has now. Marrying the spandex moron, ruling the kingdom with an iron fist, eating the hearts of young virgins to keep her beauty sustained.

There's no way she's going down without a fight.

No way in hell.

Tsunade steeled her nerves together and shut her eyes as she spoke as calmly as she could manage, "Kurama, where is he?"

"Where's who?"

The blondes eyes snapped open and her face filled with rage as she screamed,

"WHERE IS ROCK LEE?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee hummed a tune as he moved about the kitchen, stirring pots, shifting pans, slicing fruit and cracking eggs at a speed that would baffle those that didn't know him.

The boy paused to look out of the nearest window and felt a smile grow on his face when he heard a soft tapping sound against the window sill. Lee walked over and opened the window, giggling when a tiny little squirrel almost immediately hopped onto his arm and slowly went up all along his shoulders, underneath his long hair before stopping beside his left ear.

"Good morning my little friend, I hope that you slept well?" Lee asked as the squirrel leaned up against his cheek to rub against it before pulling back and letting out one quick chirp.

Lee laughed, "I assume that is a yes?"

The squirrel rubbed against Lee's cheek a little more and the raven smiled as he walked right across the kitchen towards the cabinet just above his head. Lee pulled open the little wooden door and took out a jar of nuts, taking a handful before walking back to the window and placing them down in a pile on the sill.

The little squirrel stayed on his shoulder for a bit rubbing its nose against his cheek and neck before going back down Lee's arm and hopped down to the nuts while Lee gave it a broad smile, "Now that you have your breakfast, I think I should finish everyone else's."

The squirrel's head almost seemed to give a nod as it stared with those unusual foam green eyes and Lee's smile grew a little more as he took the pot of porridge off the stove and turned it off before turning to the fruits he'd been chopping when his little friend arrived.

It's been eleven years since he was taken away from his home and his father's kingdom. Eleven years since mister Hatake left him all alone in the woods and Lee became lost in the never ending void that was the dark forest.

He'd been so scared at first, being the tender age of seven, everything looked bigger and darker and scarier than it probably would have been for someone a little older. The huge looming trees that almost seemed to move and moan in the darkness of the night. The strange sounds that sounded so nefarious and seemed to come from everywhere.

Lee had been terrified and even started crying as he wandered around the thick brush, what's worse is how he ended up falling down a hill since he hadn't realised where he was headed and ended up breaking his left arm and leg. It had been excruciatingly painful, that and the almost blistering cold that fell over the forest was enough to have Lee sobbing tears of sorrow at his horrible fate.

But then he met them and everything changed.

"BWAAAH!"

"AHHH!" Lee screamed as he immediately spun around at the sudden sound and let out a deep breath when he saw exactly who it was that decided to try and give him a heart attack.

The silver haired man threw his head back as he started laughing hysterically while another voice laughed loudly just behind him as well. Lee glared at the man before turning back to glare at the blonde currently rolling around on the kitchen floor in front of the table as he laughed. A light blush spread up to the tips of Lee's ears as he folded his arms across his chest and glared between the two men.

"That was not funny."

"Of course it wasn't fucking funny, it was hilarious." Hidan grinned as soon as he'd gotten himself under control with the chuckles still rocking through his body. "Eleven years and this shit still isn't old."

Lee just glared at the older man with a pout on his lips and Deidara finally managed to pull himself up off the floor as he gave the raven a smirk.

"Oh Lee don't pout, yeah? You just look so adorable when you're scared we couldn't resist."

"I am glad that you find my terror so amusing." Lee said as he turned back to the fruits and put them all in a bowl when Hidan wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders from behind, forcing him to stop as he leaned their cheeks together.

"Ok. I'm sorry Lee. I'm so fucking sorry, I swear on motherfucking Jashin that I won't ever do it again." Lee almost rolled his eyes since he's heard that one before, but Hidan started rocking back and forth with his head on his shoulder and Deidara was staring at him with that one blue eye all wide and sad. The boy gave a sigh.

"I forgive you."

"Good." Hidan said as he gave Lee one more squeeze while Deidara started picking apple slices out of the bowl of fruit he just cut. "So what's for break-What the hell?!"

Lee didn't look back as he heard Hidan stomp across the kitchen just slapped Deidara's hands away from the bowl and turned off the stove when the kettle started to boil.

"Have you been giving that glorified rat my nuts again?"

Lee sighed as he took the kettle and walked over to the tea set he had layed out on a tray on the table, "It was only a handful, the poor little thing was hungry."

"Yeah, why can't the poor little thing have your nuts Hidan?" Deidara asked as he slipped around Lee and started picking apple slices from the fruit salad all over again, before looking up at the silver haired man with a grin. "Everyone else already has, yeah."

"Deidara!" Lee said as a light blush spread over his face and he looked back at the blonde in shock.

The blonde just shrugged, "What? It's true."

"Shut the fuck up."

Lee just gave another sigh as the two started to argue and picked up the tray before walking out towards the dining room with the tea set balancing effortlessly in his hands.

Steam slowly rose up from the kettle on the tray, carrying the scent of herbs up to his nose and Lee smiled at the warm smell when he was scared half to death all over again. Two arms went around his waist and he was lifted up into the hair.

Lee squealed as he tried to keep a tight hold on the tray, while the cups and kettle tilted precariously all over the tray.

The boy was finally set down and he took a deep breath when a hand came down to ruffle his hair and Lee couldn't help but smile despite himself.

"One of you will seal my death someday."

"I hope not. Without you we'd have no one to torture." Kisame laughed as he dragged his hand back down through Lee's hair down to his back. "Morning Lee."

"Good morning Kisame." The blue haired man gave him that shark like grin before disappearing back the way of the kitchen, "O.K, what the fuck?"

"He did it!"

"I don't care who did it. You'd better fix this before Lee gets back."

Lee sighed as he wondered what on earth those two had done in the four seconds he left them alone and turned the corner to walk into the dining room where Nagato and Konan already sat. Zetsu was in the corner meditating while Sasori sat on the floor tuning one of his puppets.

The redhead gave him a nod of acknowledgement as he walked by while Zetsu just glanced up at him as Lee set the tea down on the table.

"Good morning Nagato, Konan."

The blue haired woman leaned in to press a kiss on Lee's cheek and gave him a soft smile while Nagato just gave a brief nod, "Lee."

Konan is the one that found him, out there at the bottom of the valley. She carried him back in her arms for the longest time, Lee actually managed to fall asleep with the woman walking and woke up to find them still trudging through the forest.

When they arrived at the large log house in the middle of the woods, none of the others really seemed to like Lee much at all. Sasori and Deidara pretty much hated Lee in the beginning and Kisame had taken to pushing him around every chance he got.

The only ones that ever seemed to give him a break besides Konan were Nagato and Itachi, Zetsu didn't really pay attention to anyone anyway and Tobi seemed to have the kind of personality where he just loves everyone he meets on contact.

Kakuzu and Hidan came around first, that happened on a day when Lee was left in their protection when they were visiting a neighbouring town when Lee was just eight years old. Kakuzu managed to trick Lee into picking some old man's pocket somehow managing to convince Lee that it was all a game and Lee had been proud of himself when he actually won, until he realised that he'd been tricked into stealing and cried as he let out a string of curses that made Hidan beam with pride.

Deidara and Sasori came around when Lee was nine, after the boy attempted to make a sculpture in an effort to get the art crazed bandits attention. Unfortunately Lee failed miserably as the sculpture he created was a little less than hideous. They were about to tell the boy that much when Lee suddenly looked up at them with those huge black eyes just burning in anticipation and Sasori couldn't find it in himself to say anything mean.

Which is a miracle since he hates children, but at least this child was trying and he wasn't as whinney, annoying and slimy as most so he just gave the boy a pat on the head while Deidara took it upon himself to make sure Lee never creates something that horrific ever again.

Kisame only came around about four years ago, when he and Itachi had to take Lee to a healer since Nagato and Konan had been gone for the passed week.

They ran into some trouble on the way back, as a couple second rate bandits actually tried to rob them.

The idiots.

Lee had been feeling a little better so when someone came after him he actually managed to hold off pretty well for a while. Kisame was surprised at how fast the boy seemed to be until Lee was suddenly thrown flat on his back and surrounded.

Itachi held off the others while Kisame came to the boy's rescue because, "No one knocks around the eyebrowed freak but him."

Lee smiled at the memory as he stood back up and clutched the tray against his chest while Nagato poured himself and Konan some tea when the boy suddenly stumbled back as something jabbed him softly on the centre of his forehead beneath the long bangs hanging over it.

The boy blinked in surprise when a blush started spreading over his face at the soft smile that waited for him when he looked up at the raven before him.

"G-Good morning Itachi." Lee said with a slight stutter while Itachi's smile just grew a little more as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

"Good morning Lee."

Lee's blush got even darker and his hands clenched around the tray.

Nagato decided that it would be best if Lee was paired up with Kisame and Itachi whenever they got "work" to do since Kisame is the strongest as far as physical strength is concerned and Itachi is a certified genius. They'd be able to handle it if anything went wrong and Lee needed to be protected.

Lee got to spend a lot more time with both of them he's closer to them than the others, especially Itachi. So it's not that difficult to see why Lee may or may not have developed some slightly unhealthy feelings for the older man.

He is beautiful after all, brave and smart. Why wouldn't Lee like him?

The moment was broken when a squeal suddenly broke through the air and Lee was yanked away from Itachi and pulled into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Lee!" Tobi practically sang as he pulled Lee closer, "You look so pretty today! Pretty long hair and big black eyes. So pretty Tobi just wants to tear you limb from limb."

Lee gasped for air and gave Tobi a quick squeeze before attempting to pull away, but the man before him wouldn't budge.

"T-Tobi I must go get breakfast."

"That's O.K. We've got it!" Deidara announced as he and Hidan came in carrying all the food he'd made dished out and set on trays. Kisame walked in after them with a look of frustration on his face as he walked around Tobi and Lee to sit down at the table.

Lee frowned as he managed to get at least a little breathing space between himself and Tobi as he watched the two set down the plates.

"That is very kind of both of you, but you did not have to-"

"It's not a big deal." Hidan said quickly and Lee smiled once Tobi released him and he turned towards the door. "I will go get the rest-"

"NO!"

The entire room fell silent and stared at the two even Zetsu cracked one eye open to stare at them. Deidara gave a nervous smile, "You always do so much, yeah. We'll take care of it and the dishes."

"Thank you." Lee chirped with a bright smile and a bow, making the two look away in guilt as they went to the kitchen to get the rest of the plates.

"No problem."

Lee watched them go before Tobi grabbed his hand and pulled the boy to the seat between him and Itachi at the table while Nagato and Itachi both shot a look at Kisame and the man just shook his head.

"I'm back!"

Lee looked up at the doorway and saw Kakuzu walk in, he could almost feel the huge grin underneath his mask as he held a brown bag in his hands.

"Hey Lee, look what I gotcha." Kakuzu said as he nudged Tobi right out of his seat and the other man whined in protest.

"You're so mean! I wanted to sit next to Lee."

Lee couldn't help but laugh when Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and opened the bag before pulling out a silk green shirt and the boy's eyes went wide. "Nice huh?"

"It is beautiful." Lee smiled as he took it in his hands before reaching out and wrapping the man in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kakuzu chuckled, "I thought you'd like it, saw it in a store and I had to get it."

Lee took the shirt and held it up against his chest. "It must have cost a fortune. How did you manage to pay for it?"

Kakuzu frowned, "Pay?"

Lee's smile immediately fell and he gave a heavy sigh, "Oh no."

"Alright that's all of it."

Deidara said as he and Hidan sat down and Lee gave a sigh of exasperation as Kakuzu just turned back and started eating along with the rest of the table.

Deciding that there was absolutely no hope left for Kakuzu Lee turned back to start eating as well when he suddenly frowned.

"You forgot the salad." Lee smiled as he made to stand up, "I will go get it."

"No! Ugh-ugh!" Deidara choked on his food and Hidan screeched.

"Just fucking stop."

Lee frowned at the two, "Why?"

"We-uhm-" Hidan stumbled over his words and Deidara stayed silent when Kisame just sighed.

"Just tell him already."

"Tell me what?"

Hidan and Deidara still didn't say a word and Kisame just blurted out, "They splattered your pet all over the walls."

Lee's mouth fell open and he sank back into his chair with a heavy slump while Hidan and Deidara cringed as he screamed.

"YOU KILLED GAARA?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why can't we just get him a new fucking rat, why does he have to have this one?" Hidan hissed out as he stared at the boy and old woman in the centre of the room.

Lee had his hands held out as he cradled the crushed form of his poor little squirrel in his hands.

"Because this squirrel is important to Lee." Itachi whispered back as they continued to watch as the old woman put healing herbs all over the tiny little rodents body while Lee just watched on sniffing occasionally.

It took roughly one hour to get Lee calm after the boy ran into the kitchen and found his pet's dead body cradled between the apples and peaches in the fruit salad on the bowl while blood splatters sprayed all across the walls.

Apparently that had been Deidara's doing, he'd been aiming a miniature bomb for Hidan's head but somehow missed and ended up hitting Lee's pet squirrel instead.

The two had sat there for what felt like ages, begging Lee for forgiveness and of course he forgave them but that didn't stop the tears from falling as he sobbed into Konan's shirt while the woman gave them a death glare that promised that they would both pay dearly once Lee wasn't around to witness it.

Thankfully, Nagato came up with a solution that would hopefully spare any more vicious deaths or mutilations that may occur by suggesting that they take the squirrel to Lady Chiyo, a very powerful healer that had moved into the forests a few years ago to see if there wasn't anything she could do to help.

And as a punishment Deidara and Hidan both had to go with Itachi, Kisame and Lee. Which is why they stood in the back of the tiny little hut while Lee sat with the healer as she treated the squirrels dead form.

"Something isn't right about that squirrel, yeah." Deidara said as his eye stayed fixed on Lee and the little rodent. Itachi just glanced at him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Something like what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that little shit always watching Itachi, because we both know you have." Hidan growled out while Itachi's eyes just narrowed down at the two in the centre.

"Those eyes, it's not normal for a rat to have green eyes and when it looks at you, it's like its dissecting you yeah. Like it's looking into your soul," Deidara bit his bottom lip before releasing it, "Maybe we should just call it quits, we'll get Lee a new pet yeah, like a dog or something."

"We could give him, Hidan." Kisame chuckled and the silver haired man just glared.

"Fuck you."

Itachi didn't say a word, even he could admit that something was off about Lee's pet. But Lee loved that freaky little thing and he certainly didn't have the heart to take away something Lee loved so much.

Not when everything has already been taken away from him before.

"Can you help him?"

Lady Chiyo looked up at the boy and smiled at the concern on his face. He's certainly a strange one isn't he? Absolutely adorable, but still strange. Caring so much about a squirrel instead of just tossing it in the trash when he realised it was dead. Compassion is a rare find especially in the time they live in and for it to be so strong in one young boy is quite amazing.

"Well let's see what we can do." The old woman said as she lifted her right hand over the rat and her hand began to glow. Lee felt his eyes go wide while the woman seemed to pause for a moment and blinked twice before she mumbled.

"My my my, what do we have here?"

"Lady Chiyo, is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothings wrong dear." The old woman chuckled as she adjusted her legs so she was sitting down completely and covered the creature in Lee's hands with both of her own. "I'm just... Well that isn't important, let's see if we can wake the little prince them hmmm?"

Lee gave a quick nod and the woman's hands began to glow even brighter than before. Lee felt energy travelling up his arms and into his body but the most of it was concentrated in his hands all around Gaara.

They sat that way for a few more moments when Lee suddenly felt a twitch in his hands and then another and another until lady Chiyo stopped and pulled her hands away and Lee beamed as his eyes filled with tears of joy when he saw the little squirrel perched up in his hands. Rubbing its eyes with its little hands before slowly looking around itself.

"You are back! Oh I am so happy you are alive Gaara." The squirrel ran up Lee's arm and perched itself on his shoulder as it rubbed itself against Lee's cheek before Lee gently took it from his shoulder and held it up in front of his face.

"Do not do that again! I was worried sick."

"He's back now." Lady Chiyo said just as the others stepped up and looked around Lee as the boy held it up against his cheek. Noting how the animal somehow seemed to glare at the four standing behind Lee and she bit back a chuckle as she spoke.

"Well now that all is good and well, you can go home. Oh but one thing first. I'd like to examine the squirrel a little more, just to make sure everything is working properly. You can all wait outside."

Kisame shrugged and turned to leave while the other's followed but Lee didn't get up, "I will stay."

"Oh, my dear boy that won't be necessary. It would actually be best if you weren't here to see this. It's quite the delicate task."

"But-"

"Let's go Lee, we'll be right outside." Itachi said as he stretched out a hand for Lee to take and Lee let out a sigh as he set Gaara down and took the older mans hand.

"Alright."

"Oh and Lee, you might get a few side effects due to the revival ritual since you were so close when I performed it, but it's nothing to worry about." Lady Chiyo added and the boy gave a nod.

The squirrel sat still as Lee kept glancing back at him as they left the hut and lady Chiyo kept that warm smile until the door shut and the smile turned into a smirk. The woman reached out and flicked the squirrel in the head.

Hard.

"Ow!"

"Ahh so you can talk." The old woman said while the squirrel just glared back at her. "Which only leaves the question as to how you can talk."

"That's none of your business."

"Really?" Lady Chiyo asked with an arched brow, "because Gaara is such a rare name, that poor child couldn't have heard it in passing and then just decide to name his pet squirrel Gaara. Which means somehow you managed to make him name you that without him knowing what you truly are."

The squirrel gave a scoff that sounded like a high pitched cough, "And what might that be?"

"You're that Sabaku brat aren't you? The one that went missing after I was kicked out of Suna."

"What if I am?"

"The great and powerful leader, known for his ruthlessness and cold demeanour." Lady Chiyo started to laugh covering her mouth as she broke into a fit of giggles, "My my what on earth have you done to yourself."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I was cursed by some pathetic little girl who wouldn't accept the fact that I didn't want her. Now I can only change back to my true form by experiencing-"

"True loves first kiss?" The woman asked and Gaara growled as he gave a nod.

"Yes."

"And that's why you're hanging around the boy, you think he's your salvation."

"Yes."

Lady Chiyo broke out into a brand new fit of giggles and fell back on her back as she laughed, while Gaara just glared. "I don't see what's so funny old woman."

"Of course not for all your intelligence you're a complete imbecile." Lady Chiyo said as she sat back up still laughing a bit while Gaara continued to glare.

"Says the decrepit old hag with less sense that she has teeth."

"Hey watch it rat boy." The old woman said as her eyes narrowed down at him. "I gave you life and I can just as easily take it away."

Gaara didn't say anything else while Lady Chiyo brushed down the dirt on her skirt until the squirrel just gave up and sighed. "I assume you want some kind of incentive for keeping your mouth shut until Lee has broken the curse?"

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all." The woman said with a grin, "I want fifty pieces of gold once a month every month and I want that pink haired bimbo your siblings replaced me with sacked so I can have my old job back. Deal?"

"Deal, but only after Lee and I are married." The squirrel said as it turned around and made to run out of the hut when lady Chiyo spoke.

"Married? I thought you just wanted the boy to break the curse."

Gaara stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "He's mine, I'm not letting him get away from me."

The squirrel went running out of the room slipping through the side of the door before Lee's squeal of delight rang through the air, while lady Chiyo just shook her head.

"You're in for a rude awakening my boy."

**A/N: yeah**

**There are going to be three princes in total all vying for Lee's affections, I realise that this one is actually a lot like my other fic most youthful friends but eh, I think it's worth the read.**

**Anyway, it's basically one prince for each fairytale.**

**Gaara = princess and the frog (or squirrel I guess in this case)**

**Sasuke = Lee as Cinderella**

**Neji = Lee as Rapunzel**

**All of this stuffed into one ridiculous story.**

**Wish me luck ;)**

**I'm thinking that there might be one or two chapters left to this one. Its not going to be very long. There's only so much you can do with a story like this right?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: long time no see**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really enjoyed reading them.**

**Anyway, part 2**

**Usual apologies. I feel like Itachi is a little more OOC in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Uchiha Itachi was about fifteen years old when he left his home in the kingdom of lightning.

He left his mother the queen, his father the king and his little brother behind for something more than the life he already had.

He didn't want to be the next heir, that much was obvious. He wanted more than the forced servitude and the supposed prestige that followed all those with royal blood.

He wanted his own life.

And Sasuke never forgave him for that.

"How much further do we have to go? We've been travelling for ages." Naruto whined as he let his head fall back while his hands kept a loose hold on his horse's reigns as they rode through the forest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde and the huge pout that had formed on his lips before looking back at the overgrown path in front of them.

"Quit your whining dobe, we're almost there."

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" Naruto snapped with a glare directed at his childhood friend before looking ahead as well, "And you said that two days ago, if I had known that this stupid trip would be this boring I woulda just stayed back home in Kumo."

"Who's fault is that? I didn't ask you to come with me, idiot." Sasuke asked with a slight growl to his voice as he started to get a little irritated but could you blame him? Naruto's a wonderful person, but eight full days of nothing but the blonde's constant moping and whining could make anyone a little agitated.

Although part of him was at least a little grateful for the company.

He didn't want to go on this mission, he doesn't want to go see Itachi again but his father insisted that he go.

Just make one more effort to try and convince the heir of his kingdom to come to his senses and just come back home.

Fugaku and Itachi weren't on the friendliest of terms since things did not go down well when Itachi left Kumo thirteen years ago. His mother really didn't want to force her son to come back home if he didn't want to, since she just wanted him to be happy so it was up to Sasuke to go find Itachi and bring him back home.

Again, he didn't want to go, but his father insisted since he's convinced that if anyone can bring Itachi back home it's his darling little brother Sasuke. Because Itachi loves Sasuke more than anything in this world and Sasuke loves him right back.

Which is why Sasuke never forgave his big brother for leaving him behind.

The moment that Itachi left the kingdom all eyes turned to Sasuke since he was now Kumo's next king.

It was so much pressure especially with Sasuke being only nine years old. There were all these sudden expectations he had to fulfil and achievements he was expected to make.

Before he thought it would be cool to be the next heir, to have his father look on at him with pride and have all of the older man's attention on him for once. But when he actually got what he asked for it wasn't at all what he expected.

But Sasuke still did as he was told.

Behaved like a good little prince and fulfilled all of his parents expectations and it wasn't too bad. Until Fugaku decided that it was high time that Sasuke be married so he can finally take over the crown. But Sasuke isn't ready to be married, so Fugaku gave him a choice.

Either he marries a girl they picked out especially for him, some pink haired girl that lives in Suna and is an apparently brilliant healer or he finds Itachi and he marries before taking over the kingdom.

Needless to say Sasuke chose the latter.

Itachi wrote him letters from time to time and sent them in secret through a pet crow he nursed back to heath when he was a child. Which is how Sasuke knew where his big brother has been hiding out for the passed few years, he never wrote back though.

He wasn't ready to before, he still isn't ready to see his brother now.

But...

Extenuating circumstances sometimes demand such things.

All in all Sasuke is glad that Naruto decided to come along. It's good having a friend around to calm his nerves a little, even if the blonde was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh please, you'd be lost without me." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he pulled at the reigns of his horse a little more and Sasuke just gave a scoff. When his eyes narrowed down on the thick group of tree's up ahead.

To the naked eye they looked like they were pine tree's huge and thick, but Sasuke could see the slight after image that simmered and moved in the thick wall and he gave a smirk.

An illusion, clearly Itachi's doing.

"Hurry up dobe." Sasuke said as he nudged his horse and the animal picked up speed headed straight for the wall of trees.

"What? Where are you going?" Naruto asked in confusion but sped up as well as he watched Sasuke and his eyes went wide when he saw the raven's horse go right through the row of trees, "What the-"

The blonde slowed down as he neared the barrier and let his horse pace back and forth, "Sasuke! What the hell bastard, where are you?"

Nothing.

"Hey Sasuke-"

"Keep it down you idiot."

Naruto frowned at the voice he could hear but couldn't see.

"Where are you?"

"Just go through the same way I did."

The blonde shut his eyes and nudged the horse a little and the animal moved forward. Naruto felt a distinct chill run up his spine and a cool breeze hit him in the face prompting the blonde to open his eyes, azure blue went wide at what he saw.

It was huge.

A large two story log cabin sat in the middle of a large open clearing. There was a long porch going right around the house with a cobble stone path leading towards the front door. The windows were huge with forest green shutters on either side and a brown oak door at the front with a wooden swing on the porch. There were large flower beds covered in flowers that ranged from bright yellows to soft pinks, while a fish pond with bright white water lilies floating over the clear waters sat just a few feet to the side with a stone bench underneath a large oak tree.

It looked like something out of a fairy tail book.

And the supposedly fiercest gang of criminals known in all the five kingdoms live here?

"This is where your brother lives now?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke could hardly believe it either.

It all seemed so... Happy.

Honestly what's Itachi been up to?

Sasuke got off his horse in one fluid movement and Naruto did the same before they walked down the cobble stone path towards the porch when the front door suddenly opened and Sasuke had to fight to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"Sasuke?" Itachi stepped out onto the porch wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, surprise flashed across the older man's eyes something that only Sasuke would ever be able to catch. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Itachi! Long time no see." Naruto called with a bright smile as he stepped forward and Itachi let his head dip in a slight nod.

"Naruto, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Naruto the blonde answered as he looked around the clearing, while Sasuke just shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his brother in a level stare. "Nice place, although it doesn't really look like your style."

Itachi's lips curled up in a slight smile as he stepped down off the porch, "It's not. It's good to see you Sasuke, you've grown up well."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he thought back to all the years that Itachi has been gone but still managed to shrug.

"And you haven't changed at all."

The two brother's stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word and Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the silence but didn't interrupt until Itachi spoke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I came to bring you home."

Something flashed behind the older Uchiha's eyes and he frowned, "Father sent you here."

"You have a duty to Kumo and it's people Itachi-"

"And that duty was fulfilled thirteen years ago." Itachi said calmly, "I'm not the next heir anymore, you are. You've always been better suited for that role. I did my part for the kingdom but now my time is over, I don't belong in Kumo anymore my place is here."

"As what, an outlaw?" Sasuke growled as he stepped forward but Itachi barely did more than blink. "This is the life you want? The life of a criminal. This is why you abandoned us?"

Itachi sighed, "We each have our own path Sasuke. No matter how much father wishes for it not to be so, I don't belong there anymore. I'm happy where I am and I don't think that's ever going to change. Kumo is better off with you as king. There's never been any doubt in my mind about that and from what I remember you've always wanted to be king. I would have thought that you'd be happy to be the next heir."

Sasuke stayed silent while Itachi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes down at his brother in careful scrutiny. "You never answered any of my letters."

"I had nothing to say."

"Then why are you here now Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he stopped just a few feet away, "Don't you have a kingdom to rule?"

Sasuke didn't say a word and Itachi arched a brow at his little brother when Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and suddenly blurted out.

"Lord Fugaku wants Sasuke to marry first!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Idiot!"

Itachi blinked before his head gave a slight tilt to the side, "And this is a problem why?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to huff like a five year old as he folded his arms across his chest, "It's an arranged marriage."

Itachi gave a nod, "You don't like the girl father picked."

Naruto gave a scoff as he turned back to pull on the reins of his horse when it started to wander away, "He tried to kill her."

Itachi blinked in surprise and Sasuke glared at his friend, "For the last time that was an accident."

"Sure it was."

"Then why don't you choose someone else?" Itachi said and Sasuke frowned, "Someone else?"

"It's well within your rights to marry whoever you desire, little brother." Itachi shrugged, "Father might be able to force a wedding date but he can't really choose your bride for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he walked back still pulling on his horse's reigns.

"It's a royal privilege." Itachi said with a shrug just as a small smile curved on his lips, "Sasuke could even choose to marry you, Naruto."

The blonde blinked and a light blush covered his cheeks before he suddenly screeched, "Like I would ever marry an asshole like him!"

Itachi blinked at the blonde's reaction but still chuckled as he gave a slight shrug while the blonde gave an angered huff, still blushing up to his ears. "It was just an example. The point is that Sasuke can choose to marry anyone he wishes as long as he does it by the date that father sets."

Itachi nodded towards the chain hanging around his brother's neck. "Did you let the girl try on the ring?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Yes, it didn't even let her touch it."

"There you go, it's your choice Sasuke." The older Uchiha smiled, "Now all you have to do is go home, find someone you like and rule as king of the hidden cloud."

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration, if only it was that simple.

"And what about you? Do you really plan on spending the rest of your life here?"

"No." Itachi took a deep breath, "However I do choose to be here right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy here, Sasuke."

"Why?!" Sasuke growled glaring at his brother since the older man wouldn't see how foolish his choice was. "What could these people possibly have to offer you that-"

Sasuke cut himself off and all three men turned back towards the house when the front door suddenly opened and someone stepped out onto the porch.

"Itachi, is everything alright?"

It was a boy.

He had long pitch black hair with round even darker eyes. Tea coloured skin covered the round face with lips in the colour of blushing pink. The boy walked towards them wearing blue skinny jeans with a forest green shirt as he wiped his hands on the dish towel in his hands.

The boy kept his eyes trained on Sasuke and Naruto as he came closer, watching both of them closely as he stopped by Itachi's side.

"Hello."

"Everything is fine, Lee. This is my brother Sasuke and his friend Naruto." The older Uchiha explained while his eyes narrowed down at his brother and the spark of interest in his gaze. "This is Lee."

Lee suddenly beamed as his entire frame relaxed and he reached out to shake Naruto's hand, "Oh! It is very nice to meet both of you."

"Yeah, it's nice ta meet you too." Naruto said with his own smile as he shook Lee's hand when the raven moved to do the same with Sasuke only...

When Lee tried to pull away Sasuke held on tight, tilting his head in slight interest as he locked the boy in his gaze and Lee couldn't help but blush.

"Uhm..."

"I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Lee blinked, "My name is Lee."

"Lee." Sasuke said slowly as he stared right into the boy's eyes, "Prince Sasuke of the hidden cloud, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lee." Itachi suddenly said causing the boy to suddenly snap out of it and pull his hand from Sasuke's grasp. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Lee looked back towards the older Uchiha and quickly shook his head before giving a small smile, "Yes, lunch is ready. The others are already inside and I-"

"I'll be there in a moment. Go back inside." Itachi said placing a hand on the boy's lower back and flashing him a brief smile. "I just need to say goodbye to my brother first."

"Oh, but..." Lee paused for a moment before looking up between the two, "Do they have to go so soon?"

"Sasuke needs to get back to Kumo." Itachi said sending his brother a pointed look that went completely ignored, "He has a kingdom to rule after all-"

"I'm not king yet," Sasuke said sending the older Uchiha his own pointed look before he looked up at the boy with an easy smile that made him blush. "I'm sure we could stay for a day or two."

Itachi's eyes narrowed down at his younger brother when Naruto spoke, seemingly oblivious to the new-found tension. "Well that's good. I feel like I haven't eaten anything in ages."

Lee blinked as he stared up at the blonde before he moved forward to take his hand with a bright smile, "I just finished making lunch and there is more than enough to go around. It would not be any trouble for both of you to join us."

"Yeah? What're we eating?" Naruto asked as he let the raven lead him back towards the large cabin and Lee's head gave a slight tilt as he spoke. "Well, there's barbecue pork, rice balls, miso soup, ramen-"

"Wait, you made ramen?"

Lee gave a nod and Naruto shot him a blinding grin, "Let's go then I'm starving!" The blonde barely even paused to glance back over his shoulder towards his best friend, "Hurry up Sasuke!" Before taking Lee's hand and making a dash for the house, Lee seemed to giggle at the strange boy as he was pulled along while the Uchiha brothers watched them disappear inside.

"So, I can marry anyone I wish, huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked on after the two, completely ignoring the heated glare aimed at his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lee first started living with them, Itachi is the one that watched over him.

Yes, Konan took care of him and Nagato made sure the boy learned how to defend himself at an early age but Itachi's always been there for him.

When Lee had nightmares about his father's death, he'd always sleep with Itachi in his room. Tucked in close to the older man's side in order to chase the shadows away. When the others either ignored or teased Lee, Itachi's the one Lee would go to so he wouldn't feel so alone and whenever they ran into trouble, Itachi's the one that protected Lee and made sure he was safe. Yes, Kisame grew to be very fond of Lee and eventually started to protect him as well but it was different between Itachi and Lee.

It's always been different.

The Uchiha cares about Lee in a way that the others don't so of course he's maybe just a bit possessive over the boy but that's to be expected right?

So his being upset over Sasuke's constant flirting with Lee is completely justified isn't it?

Kisame gave a snort as he elbowed the blonde man beside him and Deidara momentarily lifted his gaze from his food as the man gestured towards the older Uchiha.

Deidara gave a snort as he shook his head before just going back to his food all over again.

Itachi has been glaring at the same person non-stop since they all sat down for lunch. Specifically, glaring at his brother Sasuke who for the time being sat next to Lee.

Now seeing the older Uchiha glare for any reason whatsoever was a rare sight in deed after all, Itachi's always been infinitely patient. It takes a lot to catch his eye let alone draw this much emotion from the man, but apparently Sasuke had his full attention.

Sitting way too close to Lee for it to be anything close to innocent, Sasuke spoke in low tones as he kept the younger boy trapped in his gaze all while Lee blushed and stuttered his way through the conversation.

The entire situation was kind of funny actually. Even Konan had to keep lifting up a cup of tea to her lips to stop herself from breaking out into a full-blown giggle fit.

"So Sasuke, Naruto." Konan started deciding to break the one-sided glaring contest Itachi had going before someone actually got hurt, which actually would have been quite amusing if Lee wasn't so close to the battle field. "How long will you be staying with us?"

Naruto just shrugged as he started on his third bowl of ramen making both Zetsu and Sasori wrinkle their noses at him as soup splattered all over the blonde's face.

"As long as it takes to complete my mission." Sasuke said as he took a sip of water and Lee frowned, "What mission?"

"I'm supposed to return to Kumo with the next heir to the throne, one way or another."

Nagato shot a look at Itachi before he spoke, "Meaning?"

"Originally I was meant to bring Itachi back home with me," Sasuke started catching his brother's gaze before he looked back to Lee with a smile, "But then again, if I return to with a bride I can rule over Kumo myself. Isn't that right, _'brother'_?"

Itachi's left eye twitched and Hidan almost choked on his rice balls in an effort to control his laughter at the sight.

"Hidan, are you alright?" Lee asked with concern as he leaned over the table a bit but the silver haired man just waved him off as the laughter continued to rock through him.

"And how are you supposed to choose this future bride?" Konan asked again, this time sounding a little more composed since she realised exactly why Itachi seemed so tense.

"I can marry whoever I wish." Sasuke started as he brushed Lee's hair back behind his ear and the boy blinked back in surprise when the younger Uchiha spoke, "You have beautiful hair."

"Oh... Uhm, thank you." Lee said as a light blush started burning underneath his cheeks and he quickly looked away from the Uchiha's gaze only to pause and stare at the trinket hanging around his neck.

"That's a beautiful ring. Is it an heirloom?"

Really that's all Kakuzu's fault. His teachings have left Lee with the insatiable need to lift valuable objects from unsuspecting victims, so in order to get rid of that itch Lee sometimes had in his hands whenever something sparkly caught his eye, Lee would draw the owner's attention to it. It's the only way to snap him out of it before it suddenly disappears.

Yeah, Kakuzu's a bad influence.

Sasuke paused as well, "Yes, my mother gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. It's given to every heir to the crown before they wed."

"Really?" Lee asked with curious eyes and Sasuke was suddenly the one trapped in his gaze, "Really, would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, no I could not possibly-"

"I insist."

Lee let out a deep breath before nodding his head and Sasuke smiled as he tugged the silver chain up off his neck before undoing the clasp and pulling the ring off the silver string.

"Give me your hand." Lee did as he was told and Sasuke gently stroked the back of the boy's hand with his thumb as the entire table watched on with interest until Sasuke slipped the ring onto Lee's finger and it gave a faint glow.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Itachi tensed up completely.

"A perfect fit." Sasuke breathed and Lee gave a faint smile as he lifted up his hand to stare at the ring, "It is certainly very beautiful."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kisame asked as he nudged his partner but Itachi didn't say a word.

He was speechless.

The ring was part of an old Uchiha legend, said to fit only on the hand of one meant to be an Uchiha bride. Every heir to the kingdom was meant to marry only he or she that was meant to carry further their bloodline, but the ring hasn't chosen anyone in years. Their own mother was a miracle since the ring only accepted her a year after she met Fugaku. It never simply chose this fast.

Lee gave the ring one more smile before reaching out to pull it off only it wouldn't budge. "What-"

Lee frowned as he pulled harder, turning the little thing around on his finger to try and ease it off but it simply wouldn't move. "Uhm... Sasuke, the ring, it will not come off."

Konan frowned, "Is it stuck?"

"Yes, I think so."

And it wouldn't come off, not until a marriage was consummated. That's how it works.

Lee gave a strained laugh as he tried again, before looking back up at Sasuke and paused at the look on the younger Uchiha's face. By that time Naruto had resurfaced from his ramen bowl and was watching along with everyone else.

"It won't come off?"

"Sasuke?"

"There's a an encantation my mother taught me, to go along with the ring," Sasuke said as he continued to just stare at the boy in complete wonder as he moved even closer. "What kind of encantation? Will it remove the ring?"

Sasuke shook his head and Lee frowned as his head gave a slight tilt, "Then what?"

"As the stars align and fate descends upon the heavens, true love's kiss will seal their paths and bind them forever."

Lee's frown grew even more.

Bind who?

The ring started to glow and Itachi's eyes went wide as Sasuke leaned forward reaching out to cup the side of the boy's face and Lee's cheeks caught in a hot blush as realised that the younger Uchiha was going to kiss him when-

"OW! What the hell?!" Sasuke screeched as he pulled back and quickly drew away his hand.

Itachi let out a deep breath he hadn't even realised that he'd been holding in when a tiny little figure suddenly appeared on Lee's shoulder.

It was Gaara and the tiny squirrel was not pleased judging by the cold glare it managed to give directed right at Sasuke.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Lee said frantically as he quickly scooped the rodent off his shoulder and put him on the table, something that made Sasori and Zetsu frown. "I am sure that he did not mean that."

"He?" Naruto frowned as he stared at the little squirrel on the table that seemed oddly pissed off.

"Yes, he. His name is Gaara." Lee said as he quickly took Sasuke's hand to inspect the bite.

"Gaara?" Sasuke growled as he glared back at the rat and the thing let out a real honest to goodness growl, that actually sounded a little intimidating. Especially coming from something three inches tall.

"Gaara, huh," Naruto's face twisted in confusion, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I really am so sorry, I cannot imagine what came over him." Lee said still gingerly touching over the gaping wound, "Gaara, is not usually violent."

The squirrel made a sound suspiciously similar to a snort, "Come, we should probably get this cleaned up." Lee said as he stood up from the table and Sasuke let him pull him along until Itachi suddenly appeared before them with a disturbingly cool expression on his face.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll help him get fixed up. Why don't you show Naruto the stables out back so their horses can rest in there."

"But-"

"It's alright, Lee I need to speak with Sasuke alone anyway." The boy pursed his lips in thought before just nodding his head.

"Alright." Lee turned back to Sasuke and gave a bow. "I am very sorry for what Gaara did. He is my responsibility and I-"

"It's fine." Sasuke said giving the rodent one more glare before he lifted Lee's head by his chin and leaned forward a bit as he spoke. "I'm sure I'll find some way for you to make it up to me later."

The raven blinked, before giving a thumbs up, "Yosh! Of course, anything you desire."

At that Sasuke grinned until Konan suddenly spoke, "Lee will not be fulfilling any desires to anyone until after he turns eighteen."

Hidan and Deidara broke out in a new fit of laughs, while Kisame and Kakuzu just snorted. Lee frowned all over again.

"What do you mean?"

"She mean-"

"Lee, the stables please." Itachi said cutting into Hidan's sentence just knowing that it would lead to trouble before he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him along towards his room, but not before looking down at the little squirrel sitting on the table and giving a silent, "good boy", as he went.

"Right." Lee said as he went over to stand next to the blonde and Naruto let out a sigh of frustration. "Do we have to do that now? I just finished eating."

Lee gave the blonde a smile of amusement, "Well if we do it now, then there will be more time for desert later."

Naruto immediately perked up at that, "Desert?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The medical kit hit the table that Sasuke sat by hard when Itachi suddenly dropped it on the surface. The younger Uchiha just rolled his eyes as he reached out to open it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke didn't even look up at his brother, instead choosing to take out the supplies he needed, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Making a mistake." Itachi said slowly as he kept the younger man in his gaze while Sasuke just shrugged, "You said I could choose whoever I desired didn't you? Well, I desire Lee."

"Lee is off limits."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to catch Itachi's gaze. "Off limits, huh? Tell me big brother, is he the reason why you refuse to come back home?"

Itachi's jaw clenched, "Yes."

Sasuke almost blinked in surprise, "Why, what makes him so special?"

Itachi took a deep breath as he sat down in the seat on the opposite side of the table, "Everything and nothing at all."

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

"It isn't meant to make sense." Itachi said dully as he pushed a bottle of alcohol closer to his brother, "Why do you suddenly desire him?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He interests me. He's beautiful, sweet-"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You're infatuated and just barely at that-"

"The ring chose him, you know what that means Itachi." Sasuke said seriously, giving a slight hiss as he dabbed alcohol into his wound to clean it. "He must return to Kumo and marry an Uchiha, that's how it works."

"He didn't understand the full gravity of what you did because you didn't warn him Sasuke." Itachi said sternly as he leaned closer to the table and Sasuke shrugged, "It's not fair of you to trap him like this."

"It wasn't a trap. Honestly I didn't expect it to work and that quickly too. Didn't mother say that the ring could take months before it accepted someone?"

Itachi sighed, "Yes, she did."

"Incredible isn't it? But I'm not complaining, the idea of waking up next to Lee every morning isn't unpleasant at all."

"You're seriously going through with this?"

"I don't see why not. After all, there is just something about him isn't there?" Sasuke said almost thoughtfully, as he cut off a long strip of gauze and wrapped it around his hand.

"And what if I refused to let you have him?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke frowned, "You can't deny me anything. I can marry anyone I desire remember? The ring chose him, by all rights I am bound by law to marry him. The only one who can break that law is father."

"The only one who can break that law is the king of Kumo." Itachi clarified and Sasuke almost paled in shock before he suddenly glared, "Oh so now you want to be king? What happened to my duties to Kumo have been fulfilled-"

"Sasuke do you really want Lee or is this just your way at getting back at me?" Itachi asked calmly and Sasuke's jaw clenched before he spoke.

"Oh please, get over yourself. You said that you have no desire to rule over Kumo so that ship has sailed. I didn't force the ring to choose Lee, fate decided on that so don't get all bratty just cause things aren't going your way." Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat, "As for Lee himself, like I said before he interests me. You can call it infatuation or whatever else you want but he was chosen for a reason. I'll have all the time in the world to figure out what that reason is once we return to Kumo."

Itachi's eyes narrowed down into a glare and he opened his mouth to speak when they suddenly heard a scream coming from outside.

It sounded like Naruto.

"Stop! LEE NO!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee walked around the clearing for a moment, trying to locate exactly where Sasuke's horse wandered off to.

Naruto was in the stables, the blonde had fallen absolutely in love with a little fox that Lee kept nestled in some hay in the corner of the large wooden building.

Lee found him in the forest all alone on their way home from their last job. The poor thing was caught in a trap and had injured itself terribly in its frantic efforts to escape. Zetsu helped him free it and even showed Lee how to nurse it back to health.

Adorable little thing, Lee understands why Naruto seemed so absolutely smitten with it. Maybe he should let the blonde take the fox home, wouldn't that be a nice parting gift for when his new friends went back home?

At that part Lee looked down at the ring on his finger, he should really find a way to remove it. It doesn't belong to him after all, it belongs to Sasuke, the same Sasuke that tried to kiss him for some reason.

Lee blushed.

Was Sasuke really trying to kiss him?

Why?

There's nothing all that special about Lee, honestly he's plain at best. If anyone Sasuke would want to kiss some one like Naruto or maybe even Deidara wouldn't he? And besides, Lee isn't even sure how he would have felt if Sasuke had actually managed to do it.

Not that Sasuke isn't attractive, because he's definitely very very attractive indeed.

It's just that Lee's never had his first kiss before and he was really hoping for Itachi to be his first, even if he already knows that that's never going to happen.

The raven sighed as he looked back up, pushing all of those thoughts to the back of his mind and kept looking for Sasuke's horse.

Naruto already had his own all set up in the stables. When they left the cabin Naruto's horse was up front while Sasuke's was nowhere to be seen so they decided that they'd go back and look for it after leading the other one to safety. But Naruto seemed a little preoccupied Lee decided to just go out and look for it himself.

Lee pursed his lips together in thought when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Oh dear, oh my. Oh dear, oh my." Lee's head snapped up to the side to see someone standing just a few feet infront of the camouflage barrier that Itachi had set up all around the clearing.

"Lost lost lost, however will I find my way."

Much to Lee's surprise the figure was pulling Sasuke's horse along with them into the clearing and Lee smiled despite the fact that some civilian had managed to find a way around Itachi's guards and ran over.

"Oh dear, oh dear-"

"Hello there, are you lost?" Lee said as he approached the figure, they looked up and Lee realised that it was a little old woman. She had platinum blonde hair and a very wrinkled but sweet face. Yet for some reason Lee felt a shiver run down his spine when bright hazel eyes looked up at him.

"Oh thank goodness." The woman said with a sigh of relief, "I've been wandering around the woods all day and I think I may have gotten turned around somehow."

Another shiver ran down Lee's spine. So incredibly chilling that he had to take a step back, "How did you find this place?"

"Well deary, I saw this horse wandering nearby and I knew that it must have an owner, so I stumbled about hoping to find some help and here you are. I must say, you're such a beautiful boy."

"Uhm, thank-thank you?" Lee stuttered even as a feeling of panic started to rise up in him.

Something isn't right.

"Would you be so kind as to show me the way back to the village. I'm sure I won't be able to do it on my own."

"I-..." Normally Lee wouldn't hesitate, he would help the old woman without delay but something is very wrong here and Lee took another step back.

"Please?" Another sweet smile.

The boy frowned, "Who are you?"

The smile fell away from the woman's face and Sasuke's horse started to whinny and nay as it quickly galloped away. Before Lee could move a sudden bolt of blue light hit him square in the chest and the boy collapsed.

His body convulsed and writhed against the ground in pain as he stared up at the sky when he saw _her _and his eyes went wide.

Long blonde hair, fierce hazel eyes, pale porcelain skin and a generous bust.

No.

Lee opened his mouth and tried to scream but nothing came out except for a pained whimper.

"So you're still alive huh twerp?" Tsunade said as she crouched down beside him, "Well not for long."

Lee tried to scream again or at least move but he found himself completely immobilised. The woman reached out to pick up a lock of his hair.

"I guess, you've become somewhat attractive over the passed eleven years. I still don't get how you're meant to be fai-" Tsunade suddenly cut herself off as she stared at the strands of hair in Lee's hair. Watching in fascination as they grew out by a whole inch. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

That's nothing. Lee's hair has been growing out like that ever since they came back from lady Chiyo's a few hours ago, she said that Lee would experience some side effects due to the ritual so what possible interest could Tsunade find in that?

"Hn. Maybe I won't have to eat your heart after all." The blonde gave his hair a harsh tug but Lee barely even flinched not because he couldn't move but because it honestly didn't hurt. "I can squeeze at least a few more decades out of you with this."

"Lee?"

Tsunade suddenly looked up and Lee realised that Naruto must have come out of the stables.

"What the-... Hey! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Oops, time to go."

Lee's eyes went wide when the woman stood up and a sudden bright light surrounded them.

"Stop! LEE NO!"

And then everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It sure is nice out here, huh Neji?"

Tenten said as she looked up at the prince walking by her side and Neji gave a shrug as he gazed up at the tree's above them. Tenten just smiled as she adjusted the hold she had on the kill slung over her shoulder as they made their way back to camp where Choji was waiting.

They left Kiri a few weeks ago. Not because they had to really but because Neji decided that he needed to get away, at least for a little while. So Tenten, his closest friend and knight to the hidden mist, decided to join him.

Seriously though, if Tenten didn't volunteer to go with him then Hiashi would have sent one of the other knights and none of them would last a day with Neji.

He hated having his space invaded, hated it so much that he'd probably kill anyone that tried. Tenten and his cousins were the only exceptions of course but it's just different with them. As for Choji, he tagged along because neither the prince nor his knight know how to cook, so in a desperate attempt to avoid food poisoning Tenten kidnapped the palace cook's only son just before they left.

Unfortunately Neji's reasons for leaving Kiri aren't all that clear to her. All she knows is that he started changing a few weeks after Hinata got engaged to Kiba Inuzuka, one of the dukes of the hidden mist.

He became colder than usual, his temper would flare at any given moment and he'd lock himself away for days when given the chance.

Sure Neji isn't the most sociable person on the face of this earth but Tenten could tell that something was up.

So when Neji announced his little vacation, Tenten jumped at the chance to try and find out exactly what it was that seemed to be bothering her friend but unfortunately Neji hardly ever said a word.

He seemed better out here in the forest, but she could tell that something was still bugging him.

If he'd just tell her.

They were just about to reach camp when a sudden gust of wind blew through the forest. It was so strong that the trunks of tall tree's started to creak as they swayed and were forced to bend to the side.

When the wind finally settled down Tenten frowned, "What on earth was that?"

"I don't know."

Neji said as he turned to look around himself when his gaze stopped and fixed on something before he turned and started walking towards it.

Tenten followed behind him, just knowing that she'd have to wait before actually seeing what Neji caught sight of. He had the best eyes of anyone she's ever met after all, it could be anywhere.

They trudged through the foliage, pushing back branches and stepping over roots when Neji suddenly stopped and Tenten's eyes went wide at what she saw.

There was a tall, brick tower standing right there in the middle of the woods.

But that wasn't there before was it? They definitely would have noticed if it was, or at least Neji would have noticed. The two stepped out into the clearing staring up at the large stone structure. Tenten dropped her kill down onto the ground, walking all around the tower before coming back with a frown.

"There's no way to get in, why on earth would someone build this here?"

"The real question is what purpose this tower fulfils. There is an entrance but it's up there." Neji said looking straight up at the tower and Tenten followed his gaze to see a window near the very top of the tower.

Tenten felt curiousity bubble up inside of her and she gave the prince a smile, "Wanna try and get inside?"

Neji glanced down at her for a moment and gave another shrug and Tenten grinned,

"I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N:**

**Yup. I'll get into what's up with Neji in the next chapter, which should be the last**

**Please review**


End file.
